Wheels
by HodginsMontenegro
Summary: 8027, Happy Birthday Yama, haha. Not my best. Prompt at KHRKM.


[a/n: this is kind of shitty. not my best. but I LOVE YamaTsuna so I tried.]

"Yama-kun?"

The soft voice roused Takeshi, who had been dozing off in his chair. It was his favourite sound in the world, but at the moment, it sounded so sad.

"Tsu-kun...?" he muttered sleepily, rubbing his eyes to adjust to the darkened light from nightfall. "What's up?"

Tsuna entered the room, looking a bit guilty.

"Yama-kun, I...I'm so sorry about what happened. I feel like it's my fault."

Takeshi looked at his friend in dismay, "Tsuna, it's not your fault. It was that bastard Enma, not you. Come over here." He gestured for Tsuna to approach him, and Tsuna walked shyly up to his friend. Takeshi rolled the wheels of his chair so he could show Tsuna he wanted to be closer, and Tsuna hesitated, but closed in.

"Tsu-kun, come here. Please?" He was practically begging, so Tsuna shamelessly threw himself into Yama's arms. He'd wanted to, so badly, but he felt so much guilt, and he feared Yama's hate. But when the spiky haired boy had said those last words, Tsuna could tell he really longed to be comforted right now. They embraced for a little while, and Tsuna eventually made his way into Takeshi's lap. He laid on his friend, and he might have fallen asleep, if he hadn't felt Takeshi's obvious pleasure at Tsuna sitting on his lap.

"Yama-kun?" Tsuna said, and he looked up at his friend, who was blushing. This made Tsuna blush too. He tried to brush it off, "If I'm making you uncomfortable, I can move..."

Takeshi shook his head. "No, no, I like you right where you are." He leaned in toward Tsuna, but Tsuna backed away.

"Yama-kun, this isn't...I can't..." he whispered.

"Tsu-kun, please. I want you. Only you." he whispered back to the small boy. He went in once more, and placed a soft kiss on the top of Tsuna's head. Tsuna tightened his grip on Takeshi, from where his arms had been around the boy earlier. Takeshi was making his way to Tsuna's neck with his kisses, fumbling with his own pants while he started up. Tsuna was shocked, embarrassed, and very horny, as he felt his own erection growing. He said a silent prayer to God, Buddah, whoever was out there, that he never, ever sit in Gokudera's lap. He could only imagine what that guy would do...

While Tsuna had been thinking of the horrors of Gokudera's declaration of love, Takeshi had undone his pants, with quite a bit of effort. Tsuna had moved himself for Takeshi to get them ready while he was in thought, and hadn't realised registered why he was moving in the first place. It came back to him when Takeshi began stroking Tsuna through the cotton material of his boxers. Tsuna gasped, and felt himself growing hot.

"Takeshi," he grunted, calling Yamamoto by his first name for once, which pleased the boy. Yama responded by sticking a finger inside of Tsuna's undies, and Tsuna groaned with pleasure. He sure was good with his fingers, that Yamamoto. He was afraid of jizzing in his pants from Yama's techinique. And just as he thought this, Yama took his other free hand, and slid it up Tsuna's back. It was easy, since Tsuna had come in the room in a t-shirt and underwear. There wasn't much space, as they were in Takeshi's wheelchair, but that made it all the more intimate. Tsuna stopped squirming when the hand teasing him was removed, and also placed on his back. Takeshi was pulling him in for another hug.

"I just want you Tsunayoshi," he said. "I love you."

It was amazing how gentle and slow Takeshi could go, even though it was obvious he was incredibly horny. "Let me make love to you Tsuna." he whispered, and he let go of Tsuna so he could begin kissing him on those soft lips. Tsuna was grinding himself on Takeshi's hidden hotness, and he really wanted to feel that inside him, like the tongue Takeshi was using at the moment. So, Tsuna stopped the makeout session, and Takeshi cocked his head in confusion. Tsuna got off of Yama's lap, and took off his boxers. Then, he slid Yama's pants down, and went for the throbbing erection. He put it in his mouth, and the taste was orgasmic. Takeshi groaned at the beautiful site of Tsuna sucking him off. Tsuna loved the way his friend tasted, and when he took him out of his mouth, he was drooling. The site made Yama even harder, and he was ready to get off all the way, and so was Tsuna. So Tsuna climbed back into Yama's lap, and he positioned himself over the hardness of his friend, and he 'went in'. Yama felt so good inside of him, and Tsuna rocked himself slightly, with Yama massaging Tsuna's hips as he did so.

"Takeshi!" Tsuna moaned loudly, as he rode himself into orgasm. He came fast, finally get what he wanted, but Yama wasn't done yet, so he thrust as much as he could into Tsuna, who responded by rocking his hips in escastcy. Takeshi finally came, and Tsuna felt the warmth in his arse, and blushed royally. But Takeshi smiled, and Tsuna smiled back, and they embraced in the chair for a few hours.

Later, Gokudera Hayato would walk in looking for Juudaime and rush out at the sight.


End file.
